Alex Story
by imsoproudofyou
Summary: Something that popped on my mind when the series ends. Such a bad cliffy. There should be a happy ending for Alex and Daniel. They truly belong together. Please read and review. I'm bad at summeries. This is my firtst story here, please be kind. Ps: I don't own anything that have to do with the show or itself and i don't earn money with it, you know that stuff... Enjoy!


Kapitel 11

Ein Sturm zieht auf

Einfach alles schien sich gegen sie verschworen zu haben, aber wenn jemand nicht an das Schicksal glaubte, dann war es Alex Degenhardt.

Mit völlig frustrierter Miene eilte sie durch die Straßen, versuchte vergeblich, den immer größer werdenden Pfützen auszuweichen.

Sie schüttelte angewidert den Kopf angesichts ihrer Hose, welche die größtmögliche Menge Wasser aufnahm, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Im selben Augenblick klingelte ihr Handy und sie seufzte, als sie den Namen im Display erkannte.

Natürlich, wer sollte es auch anderes sein.

"Ja, _Claudia_?!" Ihre Stimme hätte nicht genervter klingen können.

"Alex!" Claudia, ihre beste Freundin, gebürtige Hannoveranerin, lachte nur gutmütig.

"Alexandra, wie schön dich zu hören. Du hast dich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet, dass ich dachte, Ich muss das mal wieder tun."

Am liebsten hätte Alex Claudia durch das Telefon geschüttelt.

"_Liebste_ Claudia, nur, weil ich es mittlerweile geschafft habe, ein paar Tage, ich wiederhole, ein paar _TAGE_, meine Ruhe vor dir zu haben, meinst du nun, meine sozialen Bindungen hätten sich in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst, wie schön wäre das?!"

Alex machte eine, wie sie hoffte, dramatische Pause.

"Aber nein, dieses Vergnügen ist mir nicht vergönnt, also, was kann ich für dich tun?"

Alex mühte sich verzweifelt, ihren Haustürschlüssel aus der Hosentasche zu ziehen, schaffte es schließlich und quittierte das wohl vertraute Knirschen der sich öffnenden Tür mit einem weiteren, dramatischen Seufzen.

"Oooch, nichts weiter, ich wollte dir nur erzählen, dass ich..." und los ging es mit einer weiteren Abhandlung zum Thema Claudia und die unendliche Geschichte des Shopping, anschließend eine Triade über das "Geschäft" ihres neuen kleinen Halbbruders.

Nun ja, wofür hat man denn Freunde.

Auf dem Herd stand noch ein Topf, in dem vergessene Spaghetti ihres Mitbewohners Kai schwammen.

Ihren Anruf ignorierend rief Alex laut: "Kai! Du Idiot! Wo steckst du?!"

Es konnte doch nicht sooo schwer sein,den Abwasch als Mann allein zu erledigen, solange sie auch nur 10 Minuten aus dem Haus war! Keine Antwort.

Nur das Rauschen der Dusche und Claudias unaufhörliches Geplapper- wutschnaubend brach Alex durch die Tür zum Badezimmer, nur, um peinlich berührt zurück zu stolpern, als sie den Duschenden entdeckte- es handelte sich um eine langbeinige Brünette, die ihr fröhlich grinsend entgegen strahlte.

"Is was, Schwester?!" Selbstverständlich nackt, wie Gott sie schuf.

"Warte mal, Claudia." Alex presste den Telefonhörer an ihre Brust. "Also_ ICH _wohne hier, und du?" gab Alex genervt von sich und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

"Am besten, du schnappst dir ein Handtuch und verziehst dich dahin, wo du hergekommen bist." folgte darauf.

Claudia hatte währenddessen aufgelegt.

"Aber der nächste Zug fährt doch erst Übermorgen!" jaulte die Brünette beleidigt und griff ausgerechnet nach Alex Handtuch, um sich darin ein zu wickeln.

"So ein Pech. Ach, im Übrigen kannst du im Vorbeigehen auch gleich noch eure Reste von gestern Abend entsorgen, wenn du an der Mülltonne vorbeikommst- auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof!"

So, der hatte gesessen.

Heulend stürzte das braune Blondchen in Kais Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Alex Laune stieg beträchtlich und es war ein Segen, in ihrem eigenen zu verschwinden.

Draußen hatte es mittlerweile angefangen, erneut zu regnen und die Tropfen perlten traurig an Alex Zimmerfenster zum Hinterhof hinab.

Ein Pfeifen ertönte und der Baum vorm Fenster schwankte heftig. Auch das noch: ein Sturm kam auf.

Es klopfte und ehe sie eine Erwiderung hätte geben können, kam ihr Mitbewohner Kai herein.

Sein neuerdings voller Haarschopf stand nass in alle Richtungen von seinem Eierkopf ab.

"Du alte, miesepetrige Jungfer, dass du Michelle so erschrecken musst! Stell dir mal vor, du stündest in einem fremden Haus gerade gemütlich unter der Dusche und eine völlig durchgeknallte Kuh wie du käme herein und schmeißt dich raus-" er warf einen beinah mitleidigen Blick auf Alex völlig durchnässtes, liebloses Äußeres.

"- nun Gut, dir würde das gar nicht passieren, weil kein Kerl so bescheuert wäre, sich mit einem zynischen Miststück wie dir einzulassen, aber-"

"Komm auf den Punkt, Kai." unterbrach Alex ihn und rollte die Augen.

"Na gut, da hat vorhin jemand für dich angerufen, aber ich konnte mir den Namen nicht aufschreiben, weil Michelle gerade-"

"Kai,ich will gar nicht wissen, was im Detail du mit Michelle getrieben hast, aber ist es ernsthaft zu viel verlangt, dass selbst ein Erbsenhirn wie deines dazu in der Lage ist, sich einen einfachen Anrufer zu merken?!"

Ehe ihr Mitbewohner eine Antwort auf diese Beleidigung geben konnte, drehte das Pfeifen des Windes auf und an der Tür klingelte es ebenfalls Sturm.

"Tja, dass wird dann wohl für dich sein!" Und ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand Kai wieder in seinem Zimmer, das erneute Klingeln an der Haustür ignorierend.

Schnaufend kam Alex also auf die Füße, einen kurzen Moment versucht, den Besucher einfach vor selbiger stehen zu lassen.

Sie war nicht gerade erpicht auf Besuch an einem Tag wie heute, an dem einem morgens als erstes der Toast verbrannte und einem der Chef einer berühmten Kölner Tageszeitung die journalistische Gewandtheit eines chinesischen Hängebauchschweines bescheinigte, bevor er einen, nach drei Monaten schwerster, freiwilliger Schufterei für eine Stelle als Volontariat fürs Studium, vor die Tür setzte.

Sie griff nach der Klinke, drückte sie herunter und öffnete einen Spalt breit, bevor sie sie wieder zuschlug, nur, um sie ungläubig komplett auf zu reißen.

Wenn es jemanden gab, mit dem sie am wenigsten gerechnet hätte-

"Alex-"

Alex Gedanken rasten und doch konnte sie keinen Klaren fassen.

"Was um Alles in der Welt tust du hier ?!" brachte sie heiser hervor und wünschte sich gleichzeitig, diese Frage nicht gestellt zu haben, da sie nun auch die Antwort abwarten musste.

Daniel schielte auf seine durchweichte Fußsohlen, einige Regentropfen fielen von seinem Haar auf den klitschnassen Fußboden, der verriet, wie lange er schon hier auf dem Flur ausharren musste.

Sein Haar war kürzer, als Alex es von ihrer letzten Begegnung in Erinnerung hatte und sie verdrängte sogleich die Erinnerung daran.

Vielleicht hätte sie Claudia vorhin genauer zuhören sollen, denn jetzt vermeinte sie, so etwas wie eine leise Vorwarnung gehört zu haben, bevor sie nach ihrem Mitbewohner gerufen hatte- so ein Mist.

"Ich-"

"Ach, eigentlich will ich es gar nicht wissen, aber komm erstmal rein."

Sie war schließlich ein Mensch, der sich vorhin noch selbst innerlich über den schier unaufhörlichen Regen beklagt hatte, nun konnte sie selbst jemanden wie ihren ehemaligen Schwarm aus der Schulzeit, der ihr mehrmals das Herz gebrochen hatte, nicht hier in der Kälte stehen lassen.

Er schob sich an ihr vorbei und ein Hauch seines Aftershaves und der Geruch seiner nassen Lederklamotten stieg ihr zu Kopf und ließ sie beinah schwindeln.

Sich aus den triefenden Lederklamotten windend stolperte Daniel ins Innere und warf einen irritierten Blick in die unliebsam eingerichtete Kölner Wohnung.

"Ähem, schön habt ihr`s hier." brummte er und steuerte unweigerlich auf Alexandras Zimmer zu, inzwischen an seinem schwarzen Pulli zerrend, Alex erschrockenen, missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck offenbar nicht zur Kenntnis nehmend.

"Tja, danke. Möchtest du einen-" wieder zog sie heute die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, dass musste sie sich wirklich abgewöhnen, "-Tee, oder... einen Scotch?!"

Inzwischen landete der Pullover achtlos auf dem Boden neben der Heizung und es stand tatsächlich ein junger Mann mit entblößtem Oberkörper in Alex Zimmer.

Das zuckende Licht aufkommender Blitze erhellte die Dunkelheit des Hauses und ließ diese Begegnung noch unwirklicher erscheinen, als sie der jungen Frau auch so schon vor kam. Ihr war definitiv nach einem alkoholischen Getränk zumute. Anderseits- sich in Daniels Gegenwart zu betrinken war sicher nicht der richtige Weg um mit ihm und seiner unliebsamen Anwesenheit fertig zu werden.

"Tee wäre wunderbar, danke."

Seine Stimme war weich, aber sein Gesicht zeigte deutlich die Missbilligung, mit der er ihrer Wohnung begegnete. Alex machte sich am Wasserkocher in ihrer eigenen kleinen Kochnische zu schaffen und warf zwei Teebeutel Früchtetee in jeweils einen Becher.

"Du kommst doch sicher nicht, weil du einen Tee mit mir trinken wolltest, oder.." gab sie zu bedenken und betrachte verstohlen einzelne Spuren von Nässe auf dem makellosen, muskulösen Oberkörper ihres Gastes.

Was sollte das, dass er seinen Pulli unbedingt hatte ausziehen müssen?! Na gut, er war nass, aber gab ihm dieser Umstand das Recht, sie mit seiner körperlichen Anziehungskraft zu verwirren?

"Hättest du vielleicht auch noch ein Handtuch, bevor ich mir eine Lungenentzündung hole?" riss Daniel sie aus ihren heimlichen Gedanken, die dieses nicht mehr waren, da er ihr abwesendes Starren längst bemerkt hatte und nun mit einem linkischen Grinsen quittierte.

"Oh. Klar,warte, ich hole eben eins."

So schnell sie konnte hastete Alex in Richtung Badezimmer, warf den Rücken gegen die stützende Wand und atmete tief durch. Sauerstoff erfüllte ihre Lungen, ließ das rasche Klopfen ihres Herzen jedoch nicht verstummen, im Gegenteil, das Flattern ihrer Nervenenden hatte nichts mit dem grollenden Donner zu tun, der sich draußen erhob.

Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich Kais Zimmertür und er und Missy kamen fröhlich kichernd heraus getorkelt.

"Du solltest mal zum Friseur gehen, Schätzchen." kommentierte Michelle Alex wilden Lockenkopf, da sich nun alle blonden Strähnen eifrig um ihren, langsam an der Luft trockenen, Kopf kringelten.

"Und du einen Termin beim Gehirnchirug zur Transplantation ausmachen." schoss Alex bissig zurück.

"Wer ist denn gekommen? Jemand, den du uns vorstellen solltest?!" wollte Kai neugierig wissen und versuchte, an Alex Rücken vorbei einen Blick auf den Gast zu erhaschen. "Wir sind schließlich deine Freunde und machen uns Sorgen, mit wem du so... verkehrst. Vielleicht habt ihr ja Lust, mit ins ``Sanddorn`` zu kommen. Der Schuppen ist doch voll..._heiß._" fügte er mit anzüglichem Blick auf Michelles üppiges Dekolltee hinzu.

"Erstens geht dich das nicht das geringste, ich wiederhole, nicht das _GERINGSTE,_ an, Casanova, aber zu deiner Beruhigung, es ist nur Daniel." zischte Alex leise und versuchte aufgebracht, die beiden Turteltauben Richtung Ausgang zu bugsieren, damit Daniel sie nicht sehen oder hören konnte. Doch plötzlich kam Leben in Kai und ein grimmiger Ausdruck trat in seine grünen Augen.

"Der traut es sich, hier in meiner Wohnung auf zu kreuzen!" spuckte er förmlich aus und versuchte, an Alex vorbei zu gelangen, um den, seiner Meinung nach, ungebetenen Gast wieder in den Regen hinaus zu befördern.

Gut, er und Daniel waren ziemlich heftig aneinander geraten, damals, in der Videothek, aber seine starke Reaktion verblüffte Alex doch. Nur mit vereinten Kräften, denen von Michelle und ihr, schaffte sie es letztendlich, Kai mitsamt seiner neuesten Eroberung in die stürmische Nacht hinaus zu befördern.

„Alex? Lebst du noch?"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn war Daniel an der Tür aufgetaucht und blickte sich suchend um.

„Nein." erwiderte Alex leise und reicht ihrem Besucher endlich ein Handtuch.

Sie sah dabei zu, wie Daniel sich die Haare abtrocknete und vermeinte zu hören, wie er murmelte: „Das glaube ich auch manchmal."

Wut stieg in ihr auf. „Was willst du denn jetzt damit sagen? Dass ich es nicht verstehe zu leben?! Ich versichere dir, dass ist nicht wahr! Mein Leben ist endlich so, wie ich es immer haben wollte- diese _Ruhe_, himmlisch sage ich dir!"

Sie warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Zumindest solange, bis du hier aufgetaucht bist. Und wieder in meinem Leben."

Alex hätte erwartet, dass er jetzt das Handtuch nach ihr schleudern würde, wütend seine Sachen packen und abhauen würde, aber nichts dergleichen geschah- statt dessen sah Daniel sie mitleidig an und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Manchmal denke ich, ich hätte gar nicht daraus verschwinden dürfen."

Alex Augen hätte nicht größer werden können, sie glichen Untertassen. Ein Blitz zuckte vom Himmel und erhellte die unheimliche Dunkelheit und der Donner die darauf folgende Stille. Eigentlich gingen ihr tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf, doch keiner drang an die Oberfläche, und selbst wenn, war sie nach diesem Satz nicht in der Lage, irgend etwas auszusprechen. Statt dessen ließ sie sich stumm auf ihr kleines, blaues Sofa fallen, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben. Ein Rascheln drang an ihr Ohr, sehen konnte sie ja nichts, und sie fühlte, wie ihre Hände beiseite gezogen wurden.

„Bist du glücklich, Alex? Wirklich glücklich, so, wie du jetzt lebst."

Daniels Hand schloss sich um ihr Kinn.

„Sieh mich an."

Aber sie fürchtete sich vor der Antwort. Und davor, seinen Augen zu begegnen, weil die ihr mehr entlocken würden, als alle Worte.

Diese eine Fähigkeit Daniels brachte Alex beinah an den Rand der Verzweiflung.

„Du bist nicht hier, um mein Leben zu retten. Du wolltest deinen Vater suchen." krächzte sie schließlich mühsam und wand sich aus dem festen Griff, sprang auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Peinlich berührt stellte sie fest, dass sie zitterten.

„Das, was du als Ruhe bezeichnest ist _Einsamkeit_, Alexandra Degenhardt! Deine Freunde rufst du kaum noch an, statt dessen hängst du mit diesem notorischen Arschloch Kai ab! Der Typ tut dir nicht gut!Du solltest endlich Fotografie studieren oder an deiner Fotografiererei arbeiten, aber nicht Verkäuferin spielen in dieser Videothek!"

Jetzt hatte sich so etwas wie Feindseligkeit in Daniels bisher ruhige Stimme geschlichen und gab Alex einen Anhaltspunkt für ihren Frustabbau.

„Na und?! Etwa eifersüchtig?!" fauchte sie zurück, hätte jedoch nicht mit der folgenden Reaktion gerechnet.

„Und wenn?"

Jetzt war Daniel ebenfalls aufgestanden, kam gefährlich nahe auf sie zu. Seine nasse Jeans klebte an seinen Beinen.

„Die solltest du ausziehen, wenn du keine Erkältung kriegen willst." versuchte Alex abzulenken, wagte es aber nicht, zurück zu weichen.

Ihre Füße gehorchten nicht länger, es war, als sei sie am Boden fest gewachsen und Daniels Gesicht kam immer näher.

Noch immer klebten nasse Strähnen an seiner Stirn und nur mühsam widerstand sie dem plötzlichen Wunsch, sie beiseite zu schieben.

Irgend ein Teil ihres Selbst fragte immer lauter, was sie hier tat und hämmerte gegen die Mauer, die ihr Kopf darstellte.

Die Szene auf der Strasse bei seinem ersten Auftauchen in Köln tauchte vor Alex inneren Auge auf.

Daniel, wie er die Hand ausstreckte, ihr über die Wange fuhr und flüsterte: „Das bist du nicht, Alex. Du hast etwas viel besseres verdient, und das weißt du auch.

Das da drin warst du nicht. Ich kenne dich. Ich kenne die wahre Alex."

Jetzt wandte sie sich schließlich ab und starrte frustriert an die Wand.

Dort hingen Fotos von ihrer Familie und Claudia und Niko.

Es kam ihr vor, als sei das ein anderes Leben gewesen.

Und ein Foto von ihrer Abschlußfeier.

Daniel, der in die Kamera grinste, als sähe er nur den Betrachter an, seine Angie im Arm.

Ein Stich durchfuhr Alex. Nein, sie wollte diesen Schmerz nicht mehr!

„ Das ist vorbei." sagte Alex wie zu sich selbst und registrierte, wie Daniel das Foto von der Wand nahm.

„Ja, Alex, das ist vorbei. Aber _wir _sind _jetzt _hier." Sein Daumen legte sich über Angie und ihn und das Foto entglitt seinem Griff, fiel zu Boden.

Wieder krachte und blitzte es und sie fuhr zusammen.

Eine viertel Stunde später hatten sie auf dem Sofa Platz genommen, jeder eingewickelt in eine Decke, und schlürften an ihrem Tee.

Und etwas hatte sich verändert, dachte Alex bei sich.

Früher hätte sie vor solch einer Begebenheit Angst gehabt, wäre ihr absichtlich ausgewichen. Jetzt jedoch empfand sie seine Nähe als angenehm tröstlich.

„Seit wann hast du so lange Haare?"

Eine Strähne lang ziehend zwirbelte er eines ihrer langen, blonden Haare um seinen rechten Ringfinger und betrachtete es ungläubig.

„Und auch noch gelockt!"

„Du kennst mich halt nur mit Pferdeschwanz." erwiderte Alex ruhig.

„Gefällt mir viel besser. Ein Bisschen von deiner Entwicklung ist also nicht verborgen geblieben."

„Welche Entwicklung meinst du?"

„Naja, es hatte doch schon angefangen, oder? Du warst netter. Hast dich um das Schicksal anderer gekümmert. Und als du neulich der alten Dame geholfen hast-" gespielt wütend boxte Alex ihn gegen die Schulter.

„Hab ich gar nicht! Und wenn ich das Gemälde nicht fotografiert hätte, dann-"

„Alex, wem willst du was vormachen? Ich bins, Daniel, ich-"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, _du_ kennst mich."

„Genau." Daniels Stimme war leise geworden und diesmal hielt sie seinem Blick stand.

Es war so still im Raum, dass sie ihrer beider Atem hören konnte.

Im Schein der einzigen Kerze spiegelte sich der Schatten des Baumes, der sich noch immer im Wind vor ihrem Fenster bog.

„Hast du deinen Vater gefunden?" wollte Alex schließlich wissen. Zeit gewinnen, in der nichts passierte.

Daniel schüttelte den Kopf und eine gewisse Traurigkeit schlich sich in die dunklen Augen.

„ Aber das ist nicht so wichtig. Wir werden' s auch ohne ihn schaffen." fügte er voller Inbrunst hinzu.

Alex lachte leise. „ He, Daniel, wem willst du was vormachen?! Ich bin`s, Alex," beide mussten lachen, bevor Alex ihren Satz vervollständigte, „Ich kenne dich!"

Doch plötzlich erstarb das Lachen und ihrer beider Blicke trafen sich.

Ohne es zu ahnen, hatte Alex die Wahrheit ausgesprochen.

Daniel hatte allen etwas vorgemacht, damals- nur Alex war in der Lage gewesen, seine coole Fassade zu hinterfragen und hatte Antworten auf die Fragen gefunden, die nie jemand gestellt hatte.

„Ich schätze, ich sollte jetzt besser gehen." Daniel war im Begriff, aufzustehen.

„Moment!So einfach kommst du mir nicht davon! Auch du musst dir ein paar unangenehme Dinge sagen lassen können!"

Alex zog ihn an der Decke zurück und musste ihm ausweichen, als er aufs Sofa zurück plumste.

„Ich will aber nicht!" protestierte er halbherzig.

„Du wirst mich nicht mehr... egal."

„Was denn. Glaubst du, ich hielte dich für einen Vollidiot, wenn du Schwächen zu gibst? Offen gesagt hielt ich dich für einen Trottel, weil du`s nicht getan du wirst", sie hielt kurz die Luft an und schlug die Augen nieder, „immer mein Held sein."

Jetzt sah er verblüfft aus.

„Ich,_ dein _Held?!"

Ein Hauch rosa überzog Alex Wangen.

„Ich fand es gut, wie du dich um deine Bruder und deine Mutter gekümmert hast." gab sie zu.

„Ähem, ja, - tja. Danke." eine Pause folgte.

„ Bedeutet mir viel, das von dir zu hören, ehrlich. Möchte ganz gern gut da stehen, vor, naja, vor dir. Is mir wichtig, deine- Meinung, über, na ja, so über mich."

Sie konnte seiner Verlegenheit förmlich hören und sehen. Sie troff aus jeder seiner Bewegungen, als er sich nun wand.

„He, is ja gut. Genug Seelenstriptease für heute, ok?" sie grinste.

„Und jetzt?" wollte er wissen.

„Schlafen?!" „Gut Idee. Ich nehm die Couch." bot Daniel an.

„Nee, kannste knicken. Dann haste Morgen nen Bandscheibenvorfall."

Alex schlüpfte mitsamt Decke unter ihre Bettdecke.

„Na komm schon, Daniel."

Ungläubig sah er zu ihr hin. Die Sofadecke segelte unter der Bettdecke hervor und gen Boden.

Er schelte sich aus seiner heraus und schlüpfte in Boxershorts ebenfalls ins Bett. Brrr... das war kalt! Er spürte, wie er erzitterte.

„Gute Nacht."

„Nacht, Alex." antwortete er brav, auch, wenn er schwer gegen gewisse Körperfunktionen an zu kämpfen hatte beim Gedanken an den anderen warmen, menschlichen Körper an seiner Seite, keine 50 Zentimeter entfernt.

„Daniel?" hörte er es flüstern.

Jetzt konnte er nicht anders- er musste sich umdrehen.

„Ja?!"

Umgeben von einem Kreis aus Locken lag Alex mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Kissen neben ihm. Sie war _so schön_. Wie eine Märchenprinzessin.

Wie er sich Dornröschen immer ausgemalt hatte.

Er konnte nicht anders. Seine Hand machte sich einfach selbstständig.

Er fuhr die Konturen ihres Gesichtes mit dem Zeigefinger nach. Die Augen öffneten sich ungläubig, aber sie wehrte sich nicht gegen die Berührung.

Er wollte der Märchenprinz sein, der sie küssen durfte.

Er hätte es ohne Weiteres tun können, jetzt, aber er traute sich nicht.

Sein Finger lag über ihren Lippen und er spürte, wie sie unter ihm erzitterte.

„Ja?" wiederholte er deshalb leise und gepresst, weil ihm der Atem zu versagen drohte.

Die Augen schlossen sich wieder.

Und Finger, um seine.

Die seine unter die Decke zogen, warme, weiche Haut umschlossen, die sich energisch an seinen eigenen Körper schob.

Er senkte den Kopf, aber das war nicht nötig.

Ihre Lippen kamen ihm entgegen.

Ihre Arme umschlangen seinen Hals.

Beide hofften, diese Nacht möge noch hundert Jahre dauern.


End file.
